


Bar Time

by furufish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Harvest Moon AU, light nijihimu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furufish/pseuds/furufish
Summary: Nijimura gets a drink with an old friend.





	Bar Time

Nijimura plopped himself on a stool at the end of the bar. He loosened his tie, which all day felt like a noose. At least after a drink or two he hoped he could forget about the pile of documents he left behind on his desk.  
A cool silver eye spotted Nijimura from the other end of the bar. He immediately went over to say hello.  
"Shuu, it's been a while. Or should I say Mayor Nijimura?"   
"Shuu is fine."  
A small smile cracked Himuro's poker face.   
"So what'll you have? The usual?"  
Nijimura immediately felt himself relax.  
"As if you're not already mixing it." Not a second more after the words left his mouth, Himuro finished preparing the Blue Moon drink and nudged it towards the other man. Nijimura's callused fingers eagerly wrapped around the drink. He finished it in only a couple gulps. Rough day, Himuro guessed.   
"Where's Haizaki?" Nijimura turned his head, and looked around the inn. "I hope he's not shirking work again."  
The bar was seemed empty with only the two of them. It was already long past the bar's peak hours.  
Himuro laid another drink on the counter. With the graceful way he slipped down the glass, it hardly made a sound.   
"Oh, Shougo? he decided to take 15 when he saw your face."  
Himuro chuckled at his own remark, wholely unconcerned. He picked up a dusty glass to keep his idle hands busy.  
Nijimura gripped his own cup, pressing a thumb against the crystal. He gulped down the alcohol like it was water on a hot summer day.  
"Listen, if that punk gives you trouble..."  
"Aww, are you worried about me, Shuu?", Himuro said with a gentle grin. The light reflecting off the glass was as brilliant as his smile.  
"Nah. When it comes to you, I'm more worried about him."


End file.
